The overarching goal of the Education Core of the NYU-ADC is to facilitate recruitment into the ADC. To achieve this goal, and to translate information gained through research into improved diagnosis and care of elderly people with memory loss and dementia, the Education Core provides training and education about AD, MCI and changes in memory associated with normal aging to the elderly and their family members, health care professionals, social service providers and research scientists. Family counselors at the ADC disseminate information about memory loss and AD to caregivers and family members both formally, through lectures in the community and seminars at the NYU School of Medicine, and informally, through telephone and personal interactions. These activities directly and indirectly contribute to our ability to recruit new research subjects for the ADC and retain existing participants. Members of the professional staff of the NYU ADC lecture and provide resource information and consultation to staff members of health and social service providers in the community. Counselors mentor new AD support group leaders and social work interns. Publications and lectures have highlighted the unique contributions of the NYU-ADC to knowledge about AD both nationally and internationally. In addition, the Education Core facilitates training of health care professionals in the diagnosis and treatment of AD and exchange of information among the various disciplines conducting research in AD through lectures, seminars, tutorials and involvement in research protocols related to AD in order to expand the number of research scientists trained to conduct research on all aspects of cognitive impairment and dementia, from laboratory science to psychosocial research. We will continue all these activities and will also make a particular effort to increase our outreach efforts to minority and underserved elderly and their families. We will expand our efforts in education of social service and health care providers in the community and in institutions, including acute health care settings assisted living facilities and nursing homes, through lectures and on-site training. In order to disseminate information as widely as possible, we will continue to develop written and web-based materials for people with MCI and AD, their family members and professional audiences.